gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza
The GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (aka GNMA-Y0002V, Gadelaza) is a mobile armor designed and built by the ESF that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. The unit is piloted by Descartes Shaman. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gadelaza is the largest mobile armor (MA) of its time and is the successor of the GNMA-0001V Regnant. Its overall length and mass is greater than CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai and is an experimental unit under consideration to become the next mainstay unit of the ESF Army and replacing the GNX-803T GN-XIV series.Newtype August 2010 issue To date, it is the only MA to double as a space battlecruiser. The Gadelaza is designed to be a one man army, possessing enough firepower to match an entire fleet on its own. Gadelaza has a cruiser mode and battle mode. Cruiser mode's only function is traveling at high speed. In battle mode, Gadelaza changes into an alternate form more suitable for combat. ESF engineers decided that battle mode was powerful enough without a MS form for combat. When transformed, Gadelaza's MS head is revealed and four sub-arms are unveiled for melee combat. The head is equipped with a large sensor unit and its sub-arms are each tipped with a GN Beam Gun. Because the unit is still powered by GN Tau Drives, a Nile-class battleship is outfitted with external dock-clamps to transport the Gadelaza over great distances to conserve its particle usage. ESF engineers used both Innovators and CB technology to develop a new generation of GN Fangs. They created a Bit Control System, working in conjunction with a Quantum Brainwave Control System, that coordinates the fangs with quantum brainwaves. Because of the incredible multi-tasking capabilities of a true Innovator, ESF engineers designed Gadelaza to house the largest count of GN Fangs carried by a single unit. They also reversed-engineered GN Field tech and remote weapon tech using data from Celestial Being and incorporated it onto the GN Fangs. The GN Fangs come in two kinds: Large GN Fangs and regular-sized GN Fangs. There are 14 Large GN Fangs and within each of them, a GN Drive Tau and 10 GN Fangs. The Fangs all have the ability to generate a GN Field to shield themselves from attacks, but this feature can also be used as an offensive weapon. Similar to CB weapons, they can generate cutting particle fields. They will swarm-attack any target(s) and rapidly cut through them in seconds. They also double as remote beam guns with firepower comparable to a GN Beam Rifle; however, the Gadelaza's most powerful weapon is its GN Blaster. Gadelaza's GN Blaster is a more powerful version of the GN Mega Launcher; however, Gadelaza's cannon can fire at shorter intervals, approximately 10–12 seconds. The only drawback is that the cannon generates a great deal of heat and has built-in heat sinks and vents to cool the weapon for the next shot. Due to the sheer size and particle requirements to power Gadelaza and its Fangs, the unit contains the largest collection of Tau Drives of its time. Gadelaza contains 2 "series-type" Tau Drives. Each series-type GN Tau Drive consists of 3 Tau Drives linked together as one "large" drive (like separate batteries in series electrical circuits). This is further supplemented by an additional, normal Tau Drive for backup purposes. This brings the total number of individual Drives on the Gadelaza to seven (excluding those equipped on the Large GN Fangs). Gadelaza's engines have been shown to produce a continuous stream of GN Particle Rings (similar to the Exia's GN Drive Burst), suggesting high particle output and acceleration. Because of its high particle generation, Gadelaza is capable of speed and maneuverability that exceed any known MA and battlecruiser of its time. It can be noted that due to its naming scheme, the Series Tau Drives might have similar properties to series circuits, where if one of the Tau Drives would be unable to function, the other two in the series might fail. This might be the reason behind the Gadelaza having a backup drive. Gadelaza is specifically designed to be piloted by an Innovator. Using the technology left over by the Innovators, the ESF installed the Quantum Brainwave Control System. The system allows an Innovator pilot to have increased control over their mobile unit, resulting in quicker reaction times. In the Gadelaza's case, the Innovator's quantum brainwaves allow the pilot to interface directly with the machine and delegate commands, resulting in less dependency on manual operating. Its overall capabilities can be enhanced by the Trans-Am System. As a last resort tactic, the pilot can self-destruct Gadelaza by overloading its Trans-Am. Armaments ;*GN Beam Gun :Each of the Gadelaza's sub-arms is tipped with a powerful GN Beam Gun. Due to their placement on the ends of the sub-arms, the beam guns have a very flexible area of fire. These weapons possess both a high power rating (similar to a GN Cannon) and a high rate of fire (similar to a GN Sub-machine Gun), making them suitable against most opponents. ;*GN Beam Saber :The beam guns within the sub-arms are capable of generating four enormous beam sabers designed for close combat. Due to the sheer size of the beam sabers, not only do they offer a very large reach, they can also cut through just about anything from a mobile suit to a battleship with ease. ;*GN Blaster :The Gadelaza possesses a powerful beam cannon known as the GN Blaster. It is housed in the mobile armor's nose section (making up more than one half of the MA's overall length), and is capable of firing a very large and powerful particle beam. After firing a shot, it cools down by opening the vents on the top and bottom of the GN Blaster in preparation for another shot. When it was used in battle the GN Blaster proved to be capable of destroying an entire battleship in one shot. ;*Large GN Fangs :The Gadelaza is equipped with 14 Large GN Fangs which are roughly the size of a standard mobile suit and possess their own individual GN Drive Tau. These advanced remote weapons were designed to be adept in every form of combat. Mounted on the front of each Large GN Fang is a powerful beam cannon capable of destroying an enemy unit with a single shot. For defense, they can generate their own GN Fields. The GN Fields can also be used offensively for melee combat by generating a blade-shaped GN Field for cutting attacks. The GN Verniers mounted on each of the Large GN Fangs constantly generates a ring of GN Particles similar to the Gadelaza itself for high speed and maneuverability. Each of them are capable of releasing up to ten Small GN Fangs a piece,Gundam 00 A wakening of the Trailblazer novelization for a total of 140. The Large GN Fangs have a much higher performance level than the Small GN Fangs due to their size and possession of a GN Drive Tau, and can enter Trans-Am for an overall increase in their abilities for a limited time or (as a last resort) be used as Trans-Am missiles similar to the GAGA Forces. ;*Small GN Fangs :The Small GN Fangs are basically miniature versions of their larger counterparts. Like the Large GN Fangs, they can generate blade shaped GN Fields for defense and melee. Another feature they have in common is that their verniers constantly generate ring of GN Particles for high speed and maneuverability. While the Small GN Fangs are also equipped with beam weapons for ranged combat, their power is closer to that of a beam rifle rather than a beam cannon. Unlike the larger Fangs however, they rely on GN Condensers as power sources and are much more limited in terms of operation time before they need to return to the Large GN Fangs to recharge. Their overall abilities can be enhanced with Trans-Am. ;*GN Missiles :The Gadelaza is equipped with a total of 256 GN Missiles (the same amount as the Baikal-class carrier). These are stored beneath each sub-arm of the MA in 32 containers, with each holding 8 missiles. They can completely obliterate an enemy fleet when launched all at once or be used to intercept incoming enemy missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System ;*Quantum Brainwave Control System ;*Trans-Am System ;*"Veda-based Operating System" History Note: The history of the Gadelaza relative to the events of the ELS conflict can be found on Descartes Shaman's page. Aside from its use by Descartes Shaman, a Gadelaza was briefly seen used by the ELS during the ELS conflict.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 Final Chapter Sometime after the ELS conflict, the Gadelaza were used by the Old Human Faction. These Gadelaza units were piloted by so-called "Pseudo Innovators", which were the products of forceful cooperation and enhancement using super soldier knowledge and technology. These Pseudo Innovators went into battle against their will, and were forced to wear special helmets that blocked Quantum Brainwaves, cutting off communications with enemy genuine Innovator pilots while in battle. It was also mentioned that the genuine Innovators forbid the production of the Gadelaza due to its sheer power and performance. The Old Human Faction, however, disregarded this ban and sought to rebel against the genuine Innovators with the sheer firepower of their Gadelaza units. Variants ;*ELS Gadelaza :Seen in the Gundam 00N and in Gundam 00I 2314, it is an assimilated replica of the original GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza. It is unknown how the ELS version differs from the original version, other than minor cosmetic differences such as rounded surfaces, and different color schemes. This variant was mentioned to have appeared in the final assault on Earth. Picture Gallery ELSG14.png|ELS Gadelaza Gadelaza.png|GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza 1284889178889.jpg|Gadelaza's - Head (Novel) Gadelaza head.jpg|Gadelaza's - Head (Movie) gadelaza attacked.jpg Gadelaza shoot.jpg|Gadelaza destroys a battlecruiser assimilated by the ELS GadelazadestroyJupiterReserachStation.jpg|Gadelaza destroys Europa Gadelaza78678.png|Gadelaza in Gundam 00V Senki EGT.png|ELS Gadelaza from Gundam 00N Large GN Fang (Beam).gif|A Large GN Fang firing its beam cannon Small GN Fang (Beam).gif|Small GN Fang firing it's beam gun Small GN Fang.gif|Close-up of a Small GN Fang Sub-Arm Beam Guns.gif|Gadelaza's Sub-arms using their beam guns GN Missile (Front).gif|Front view of Gadelaza's GN Missile GN Missile (Side).gif|Side view of Gadelaza's GN Missile 062.jpg 063.jpg 064.jpg 065.jpg 066.jpg 067.jpg Gadelaza.jpg Notes & Trivia *The Fangs on the Gadelaza are loosely based on the bit system of the AMX-015 Geymalk's (Mother/Child Funnels). *The Gadelaza bears a strong resemblance to the Moblie Armor AMA-100 Z'od-iacok of Gundam Sentinel. *The GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza is the only Mobile Armor besides the GN Arms that was not promptly destroyed by Setsuna F. Seiei. *In official publishings, it's stated that the ship is larger in size, length, and mass, than CBS-70 Ptolemaios, yet in the movie, the size suggests Gadelaza is still slightly smaller than Ptolemy. *In the 2nd trailer for the movie, the Gadelaza was seen with a purple interface while the official movie had its interface green and in the shape of the Gadelaza respectively. *Based on 00 Final Mechanics, the initial concept art for Gadelaza featured a more animalistic style, such as having a tail at the rear, a jet-like cruiser mode and a more humanoid shape for its transformation. References 4628199223_c49df980d3.jpg|Magazine Article about the Gadelaza in the Movie. 4628735410_2c0382186f.jpg|Magazine Article about the Gadelaza in the Movie. Gadelaza Movie Magazine Article.jpg|Gundam 00 Final Mission Memorial Book - GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza GalaArms.png|Magazine article on Gadelaza's battle mode and armaments. Img839v.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza Img840.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza Img841.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza - Technical Detail/Design GNMA-Y0002V - Gadelaza - Data File.jpg|GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza - Data File GNMA-Y0002V - Gadelaza - Technical Detail & Design.jpg|GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza - Technical Detail/Design Ijvlf0.jpg|Gundam 00N -Story Ijufh6.jpg|Gundam 00N -Story Ijqicg.jpg|Gundam 00N -Story Il7kvs.jpg|ELS Gadelaza - Technical Detail/Design Il7gfc.jpg|Gundam 00N - 1/1300 - ELS Gadelaza External links *GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza on MAHQ.net